Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs and Spades
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: Four girls from our world - best friends - ends up in the world of amnesia (anime). Each of them with a chosen path. Now they all must learn to live in this new world and with possible boyfriends. What could ever go wrong? ShinxCiarda(OC) TomaxXaria(OC) KentxNaiya(OC) IkkixKera(OC). I obviously do not own Amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it starts and I'm posting all the chapters out at once. I've went through them once so I apologize now ahead about mistakes and grammar mistakes that you might find. Also, sorry if you find the characters a bit ooc, but the guys aren't the easiest to write, since in the anime it is not very much time to get to know each of them except from what you actually see of them. But I've tried and it's fanfiction. Imagination is important. If you don't like it, don't read it.**_

 _ **Ciarda and Naiya – two OC's are what you will read less from, since Kent and Shin are not very problem guys, so to speak, hehe, at least compared to Toma and Ikki. Also Heroine from the anime is going to be named, Heroine, since I'm too lazy to come up with another name. Let's just say it's not a strange name in this world. Ukyo is not crazy either.**_

 _ **I hope I can inspire others to write amnesia fanfics as well (with more length, even if this is just above 20,000 words and 9 chapters all in all).**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Ciarda's POV_

I was at Xaria's place together with Naiya and Kera. We had all finished watching the amnesia anime once again.

"I cannot believe we never get to see which path Heroine chooses," Kera complained for a thousandth time.

"You say that every time," Naiya pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope she ended up with Ukyo, think of all he did in the first place, just to be with her. They were after all, _originally_ lovers," Xaria muttered as she came with another bowl of popcorn.

"I just wish someone could give Ikki's fan club a piece of their mind," I muttered.

"Oooh, Ciarda is in the tough corner today," Naiya teased.

"Wonder what will be next," Kera wondered aloud with a smirk, gaining quiet giggles from our fellow friends.

"Maybe she'll get out of her shy shell and actually pick a real fight," Xaria teased me and poked me in the side.

"Hey! That is not fair!" I complained and scooted further away from her on the couch.

"What do we do now?" Kera wondered and leaned back on the floor. "Soooo bored now," she muttered.

Xaria's place was small and cozy. But we all loved it here. She was the only one not living at home still. Kera was on the way of moving out. While Naiya was too nice to leave her mother alone with her little brother. Personally I did not have the heart to leave my mother and father either, no matter how many times Xaria had offered me to move in with her. Instead we all enjoyed sleep overs at Xaria's place quite often when our daily lives did not get in our ways.

I was working on my musical career at the university (first year) while Xaria was designing clothes (2nd year). Xaria made everything the four of us wore. She was excellent and simply awesome. She was already selling her clothing she made at the university.

Naiya could not afford university and had to work right after high school to make sure her mother and her brother had food on their table and a roof above their heads. She was currently working at a restaurant close to the university where it was always packed with people, however, if that was not enough, she had an amazing connection to all animals that all of us could envy.

Kera was in charge of computer games design with her program and it was her third year. Especially making worlds for them. She was simply awesome. Also the toughest of us even if she was friendly at the same time.

We had all met by chance at a beach when summer let us free from school in our early teens. Though we all shared different years (Naiya the oldest as 22 _now_ ) we easily became friends and were inseparable since.

I am the youngest. 19 years old. I am shy when strangers are around, but when I get to know a person, I am more outgoing and tougher I guess, at least somewhat. My favorite anime is really amnesia. Even if I find it somewhat sad, it is also romantic. Maybe it was the romance that captured me in the first place.

I was throwing popcorn at Xaria's head when the thunder boomed through the sky above us. The lightning set alight the room we were sitting in. Naiya was glaring at Kera but not saying anything to our laughing friend. The room lit up and blinded us with a white light. I covered my eyes.

The light fainted for a moment before I noticed that it was still lighter than in Xaria's living room. I opened my eyelids and blinked. It was white around me and I was staring straight at four cards.

 _Why does this remind me of Amnesia, the last episode?_ I thought as I stared at the cards. Heart, spade, diamond and club. _No joker._

 _So what will happen if I touch one of the cards?_ I silently wondered and took a step closer. _I better choose the right one just in case, right? But, which should I chose?_

 _If this is truly Amnesia, or just my dream amnesia, then that must mean that Heroine chose Ukyo, since his card is not here (which I always hoped). That leaves four._

I studied the cards carefully. Hearts. Shin. Would I go for his path? And if so, why him? Why him indeed…

I took an extra moment to think it over. Toma was just too unstable for me even if he seemed like a very nice guy. Ikki had his fan club and then Kent was just different.

 _So I guess I have decided_ , I thought and took a step towards the card with the red heart. I stretched out my right hand and touched the card, then took another step. A bright light surrounded me and I was blinded. My eyes closed in reflex and the next thing I was aware of was the sound of traffic. My eyes shot open and I blinked rapidly. I was so not at Xaria's place anymore. Neither in the white room with the cards.

 _Where the hell am I?_

* * *

 _Naiya's POV_

Three cards was what I could see after the blinding light in Xaria's living room. Spades, clubs and diamonds. That's what the cards symbolized.

 _Just like in amnesia_ , I thought. _Well,_ almost. _There are two missing._

And if I were to choose I knew what would fit my personality. If anything I could befriend him and he could help me home.

I chose clubs.

* * *

 _Xaria's POV_

Two cards? There were missing ones as well.

Diamond. Spade. Between the two I would choose diamond. That Toma had to learn his lesson. Then again, Ikki's fan club needed a lesson, but I was not the right girl for that job, nope. In my opinion they are just too much trouble.

 _Yes, too much trouble. I'll just go with the flow._

I walked towards the card with the diamond.

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

A card representing spades. That was all I saw. A room similar to the one Heroine had been in in the anime when choosing which reality she wanted to live in. However, _here_ it was only _one_ card. Ikki's path? I grimaced. That awful fan club of his. They needed to go down! I was determined. I would help him and those bitches were up for the force of _me._

I touched the card and my hand went through. I stared at it with surprise. Then I grinned and took a step forward into the brightness. And then it disappeared.

* * *

 _Ciarda's POV_

"Ciarda?" I heard Xaria's voice. She sounded a bit groggy and I met her blue and golden eyes. _Wait, golden as well? Xaria only got blue eyes…_

"Xaria, you're here as well?" I said and stared around me. The lights were blinding and surrounding us. As well as people walking on the streets.

"Ciarda!" she gasped. "Your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?" I asked warily.

"Your golden eyes are also partly red now," she whispered.

"Your blue ones are added golden to," I pointed out.

"What?" she looked as confused as I felt. "We really aren't at my place anymore," she muttered and looked around.

"Neither is this our clothing," I muttered and looked down at the black Lolita skirt I was wearing. A red corset and a long black jacket. Red boots that reached above my knees.

"That is so not your style," Xaria complained. "And your hair! Your beautiful red hair got black tips!"

"Turn," I said. Xaria did. Her brown hair had orange tips. She was dressed in black jeans and an orange singlet with the same jacket as me. Her boots were just above her ankles and orange as well.

"This is so not me," she muttered as she pulled at the singlet.

"Well, at least you got jeans," I muttered. Then I noticed. "Hey, you got your purse!"

She looked down and gestured for me to turn I did. "You got the backpack you brought with you to my place," she said and tilted her head. "How strange, but yet quite cool, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I thought this was a dream at first. What do we _do?_ We have no clue as to where we are!"

"Amnesia world," Xaria said.

"It's not possible," I hissed.

"It's not like we know that for sure, Ciarda. It is certainly not a dream. At least our hair is mainly the same. Yours reaches your mid back still. Mine just under my shoulder blades. That is still the same."

"Our eyes changed," I muttered.

"It's not the world's end. Which card did you choose?" Xaria asked with a glint to her eyes.

"Hearts," I said slowly. Her grin was large and she laughed.

"Great! I took diamonds. Not that it was many cards to choose from," she said and the last part a little more sour. "This also means that we will be closer, right?"

"I guess…"

"Great, let's go!" she said and dragged me after her, straight…into…the road.

The sound of a horn made me realize that just as quickly as we had gotten there it would all end. This was not a good sign.

A great force hit me from behind and I felt myself fall forward and onto a hard surface.

"Ciarda! Are you alright!" I heard Xaria yell.

I felt a bit groggy and opened my eyes. I met Xaria's from beside. She was laying on the ground too. But on her back. Then her head turned and she stared right into a familiar face. _Toma_ from the anime.

I turned as the weight over me had disappeared and a hand was stretched out to me. I took it and soon I was faced with red and purple eyes. Black wavy and messy hair with red tips. _Shin_ , I thought and stared wide-eyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes a little bit narrowed.

"Uhm, yes thank you," I said and brushed off my clothes. My left cheek stung and I saw blood on my palm as I removed it from my face. "Ouch." I winced.

"Oh my god, Ciarda! You're bleeding," Xaria said, she was already by me and looking worriedly at me.

"We are close to the place where we work, please come with us and let us help you," Toma said and Xaria turned with a sharp expression.

"Thank you for saving us, but we are just fine by ourselves and-" I stopped her and shook my head at her. `Be nice´ I mouthed. "-and ugh, where do you work?" she asked. Blushing slightly and then stomping on my foot. Not too hard but enough to make me glare at her.

Toma laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "We work part-time at Meido no Hitsuji. I am Toma and this is my friend Shin."

"Well, I am Xaria and this is Ciarda," Xaria introduced us. "Something to drink would be lovely," she added in a little bit more pleasant tone.

I just nodded shyly and cursed myself. I so did not find any words.

The boys showed us the way and soon we were seated. It looked _exactly_ like in the anime and it seemed so _nice_. We were greeted by Ikki and he kept staring at us for a long time before taking his leave. Xaria dug into her purse as Toma and Shin went to talk with Ikki. I looked with great interest.

"Let's see, phone, key, money, a card of diamonds, a note… wait, note?" I leaned over and on the note it was an address and it also said it belonged to an orange key. Probably the key in her purse.

I looked through my backpack quickly and found a card of hearts. A red key. Money. Then the same note as Xaria's. We lived at the same place.

"We even got the same number," I muttered.

"That hun, that means we're living _together_ ," she said with a grin.

"A student card," I muttered.

"Huh, same here. Oh, look at that, we even attend the same university, phew."

We put our things back except our phones as Toma and Shin made their way back. Ikki close behind with a tray of tea and cups. Shin carrying some paper and a small bowl of water.

"I only have your number, Naiya's and Kera's," I whispered.

"I have yours, Naiya's and Kera's as well," Xaria answered back.

"It must mean they are somewhere around as well, right?"

We were interrupted. "Here you go," Ikki said and smiled.

I just nodded in thanks while Xaria did not even spare him a glance. She kept staring ahead on our heart and diamond.

I pressed the paper to my cheek and winced. Ouch, it really stung.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it ;) Tell me what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Xaria's POV_

I stared into Toma's eyes for a long time before breaking the gaze, just to look down at my tea. I did not exactly _like_ tea, but I would drink it now just to be nice. A frown was masking my features as I stared into the light brown liquid. My hand stretched out to the sugar and I probably poured half my cup with sugar. I heard Ciarda snort and I met her eyes.

"What?" I asked, my tone masked with irritation.

"Isn't that a little bit too much?" she asked and her lips were pulled up in half a smile.

"No," I answered and stirred.

"Thank you again," Ciarda said and met our rescuers eyes. I snorted. Gaining an elbow in my side. In turn I glared at her and she shrugged.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road?" Toma asked and my head shot up.

"Well, we were obviously crossing," I answered and crossed my arms with a raised eyebrow.

Shin looked to be thinking but did not say much. I saw his gaze flicker to Ciarda more than enough and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we just transferred to the university here," I said and took a sip of my tea, just to grimace. "Not enough sugar," I muttered and poured more into the cup.

"Really?" Toma asked genuinely interested.

Ciarda nodded and kept her gaze locked to the table. I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to put her walls up around herself _now_ of all times.

"Yeah, I'm in the second year and Ciarda in the first. My field is fashion while Ciarda is awesome when it comes to music," I said.

I noticed Shin staring longer at Ciarda and she probably felt his gaze as she refused to look up. I blinked and looked back to Toma. "Is your friend always this silent?" I asked and pointed to Shin.

"I could ask you the same," Toma said and grinned.

"Oh, she'll come around," I answered and shrugged. "Well, thanks for the tea, but we must get going back home," I said and stretched.

"Where do you live?" Toma hurriedly asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's none of your business," I said and hung my large purse over my shoulder.

"We just want to see you safely home," Shin spoke up and crossed his arms.

Ciarda muttered the address and both Shin and Toma looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You live right by our childhood friend, Heroine," Shin said.

"Even on the same floor," Toma said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

Shin glared at me and I glared back. A nervous laugh escaped Toma and he stepped between us.

"Please let us follow you home safely."

"It's fine, Xaria," Ciarda said with a hand resting on my forearm.

My phone beeped and I opened to read the text.

 _It's not like we know where we live ourselves. If they show us…_

I rolled my eyes at Ciarda and nodded to myself.

"Let's go then," I said and walked past the guys.

I briefly saw Ikki watch us leave. Confusion written in his eyes. I snickered. Those eyes did so not have any effect on me.

Ciarda and I fell into step beside each other. Quietly behind the guys. They kept talking to each other. Toma mainly annoying Shin.

"What do you think happened to Kera and Naiya?" Ciarda whispered.

"We will most likely meet them soon, right?" I answered and picked up my pace. Soon we were walking side by side again.

"Maybe we could pay Heroine a visit at the same time," I heard Toma say.

"Ukyo will most likely be there," Shin pointed out.

"It's still nice to say hi," Toma muttered.

"She will work tomorrow, we'll see her then," Shin said and fell into step beside Ciarda.

We came to a stop and I took out my key as Toma opened the entrance door for us. We walked past him and then we walked behind Shin up the stairs to our floor. Then we came to our door and I unlocked it with my orange key.

I held in a surprised gasp as I opened the door. We came right into the living room. A normal couch and a comfortable chair stood around the coffee table. Beside the chair, it was an arch and behind I could make out the kitchen. Then on the other side against the wall was a computer desk with a laptop on top. Beside it again was a door. Beside us on the wall as we walked in, I hung up my jacket and Ciarda did the same. Then we took off our boots and placed them underneath. I walked through the door beside the desk and found three doors. One led to a bathroom and the other two to bedrooms. Mine was most likely the one with the orange beddings and Ciarda's was with red. From that, it matched us. She had music instruments while I had a table with a sewing machine and rolls of fabric hanging on the wall. My wardrobe was large enough but it was not that much clothes.

I came into the living room again and Shin and Toma sat on the couch while I heard Ciarda in the kitchen. I went through the arch and took a look. Especially into the fridge.

"Yum, food," I muttered as I took out a bar of chocolate.

"You could wait until you've eaten dinner," Ciarda scolded as she was finding pots.

"At least we are stocked," I muttered and sat down by the kitchen table. Four chairs. One had a spade mark, one club, one diamond and one had heart. "This is getting a little bit freaky," I added as Ciarda handed me a glass of water. She turned and stood looking out the arch.

"I'm sorry, but we don't really have any soda for now. But we do have water, tea and coffee," I heard Ciarda say. Her tone soft and quiet. I could almost feel her blush as if it was my own. "Two glasses of water then," I heard her add in a bit more cheerful tone and she turned with pink cheeks. I giggled.

"Oh dear, do you not look just adorable," I teased.

"Shut up," she complained and glared at me.

I heard a throat clear and I looked up.

"Where is the bathroom?" Toma asked.

"Through the door and the middle one," I answered.

"Thanks," he said and grinned.

"Sure," I muttered.

It did not take long before they both filled the kitchen as they had to leave. Ciarda did not even turn around from the food as she said goodbye. I waved with a grin.

"Will you come by Meido no Hitsuji again tomorrow?" Toma asked, meeting my eyes.

I nearly choked on the water that I just swallowed and coughed.

"After university," Ciarda said and turned with a very small smile.

"Great," Toma answered with a grin.

Shin nodded in turn and smiled briefly.

 _Huh, like that wasn't strange at all_ , I thought and almost snorted.

* * *

 _Ciarda's POV_

The evening came and I went to bed feeling strange. We had everything we needed. Money. A home. Enough food. A timetable for university. All we were missing was our two other best friends. The wardrobe in my room was filled with clothes Xaria had made. It was no doubt about it and it was also more _normal_. However, it was also more of what I was already wearing, just similar to Xaria's outfit as we arrived. Just in red and black.

Morning came and Xaria and I had to ask for directions to find the university. After all, it was our first day. It felt just like home and it scared me. It was as if we attended the same university, but at the same time I knew it was not. I did not have too many classes and Xaria and I met up when we were both done. Together we slowly made our way to Meido no Hitsuji.

We were greeted by Toma and led to a table. From the corner of my eyes I could see Heroine from the anime dressed in her work uniform and talking to Ukyo. I bumped Xaria's shoulder and pointed. She dropped her menu and stared open mouthed.

"I'll take some coffee," Xaria muttered and I said I took the same but also added some snacks. I knew Xaria would thank me for it later.

Ukyo met my eyes and I looked away. Soon a presence hovering over us made both Xaria and I look up to meet the joker.

"Hello, I'm Ukyo. You must be Heroine's new neighbors," he said and smiled.

"Ugh, yeah," Xaria muttered.

"We just moved in two days ago," I hurriedly said.

"I'll see you around then," he said and left.

"His eyes were filled with kindness," I whispered to Xaria.

"I really hope he doesn't have that awful split personality here," Xaria mumbled.

"This ice cream is awesome," I said in disbelief as I looked down at the goodie.

"Ooh, let me have some," Xaria said and stole my spoon.

"Hey, it's mine!" I complained and pouted.

"Mm. You're right. This is heaven!" Xaria exclaimed and took another mouthful. I gaped at her.

Chuckles made me look up while Xaria could care less. Toma stood by our table. "I am glad that you like it," he said.

"Ugh, we'll take another one," Xaria muttered and kept eating mine.

I scowled at her and took it back forcefully. "It's still _mine_ ," I hissed and took the spoon as well.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair," she complained followed by a sigh.

As we exited Meido no Hitsuji I ran straight into Heroine herself and together we walked back to the apartment building. She told us that she and Ukyo had been together for a while and he practically saved her, which made Xaria ask how. In turn I said that we did not intend to pry. However, Heroine did not mind and told us that he took her out on a date the same day as the lab at the university, where she was supposed to be, blew up. Making both of us gasp. We parted ways with agreement to eat lunch together at the university the next day.

The next days went in a blur. Everyday after university Xaria and I would go to Meido no Hitsuji and some few times chat with Shin and Toma. Well, in any case, mainly Toma, as Shin was quiet and staring at me, maybe a little bit _too_ much.

It was one evening I was walking home from the grocery shop by myself that it happened. Xaria and I, well, we were slowly getting used to living in this world and we had decided to make the most of it. I did not notice that the traffic lights were broken as I stepped into the street and started walking over the white stripes. I was almost over when I heard the horn and I turned to see lights glaring at me.

"Watch out!" I heard Shin's voice and I thought I was imagining it until I once again found myself on the sidewalk, back against the hard surface.

"Thank you," I whispered and looked sadly at the ruined groceries that laid spread out on the road.

"Idiot. Why do you not watch out for yourself?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Ugh, sorry. But I was following the traffic lights and just thinking and…" I trailed off as I followed his finger that pointed straight at a sign. _Traffic lights out of order_ , it said. I groaned. "Oh, great. How can I be so stupid?" I muttered to myself.

"Well, it can happen to anyone," he said and helped me up.

"Thanks again," I said followed by a sigh. "Back to the shop for me," I then added and waited for a passing car before I could cross.

Shin followed me, saying something about it being safer. However I did not complain. After buying yet once again what was needed, Shin helped me carry. We went through the park close to the apartment building. At a bench, I sat down and breathed. _What an evening_.

"Are you ok?" Shin asked, concern clearly visible in his eyes. I blushed.

"Ugh, yeah. Just still thinking that if it hadn't been for you _again_ , I would probably had laid in a hospital bed now. Maybe even dead." The last part I whispered.

"Why are you even dwelling on it? At least you are alive, right?"

I met his eyes and nodded. "Mm… you're right. And that's what counts." He nodded.

We stood up again and kept walking in silence. I was not sure how to approach him and I found it difficult to start a conversation about anything at all. Even if I had seen him around quite often, and I dare believe that he had been listening to me play more than once.

I unlocked the door with my key and Shin put down the bag he was carrying right inside of the door.

"Thank you for helping me," I said softly and turned. A hand on my shoulder stopped me and I briefly turned my head to look at him. He nodded once and then turned to walk away.

I sighed. Every time I felt like it was some sort of progress he made me feel like we went back to start as strangers again.

I closed the door and locked. Then with a false smile I went into the kitchen greeted by Xaria. She did not say much, but I knew with the look in her eyes that she knew something was going on. At least she did not pry. I unpacked while Xaria served dinner.

Later that night I laid in bed thinking. Why him? What was going on with me? I could not have feelings for a character. No, it had to be my imagination. That's right, just my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Xaria's POV_

I was selling yet another outfit as I saw Toma near me. I rolled my eyes. Lately he had come to visit me every day as I worked. I found it somewhat annoying, as I did not see a reason why he would. But in his head we were obviously friends. Do not ask me how he came to that conclusion, because I was not interested. I had enough with researching about alternative universes. Finding a way home. Mainly for Ciarda's sake. I did not mind if we stayed here. It was proving interesting so far and I was a bit curious about this Toma, considering how he was in the anime. I knew he was kind, but at the same time he could be…well…too much. Overprotective, yes, that's the word. And if anyone is going to teach him to behave, well, who is not better than I?

I raised an eyebrow as he greeted me.

"Yet again you come to see me," I mutter and turn down to my work.

"Well, I thought I would stop by before Shin and I will go to work," he said and laughed. It was a little nervous and he stretched his arm behind his neck.

"Maybe you should go find him instead," I suggested.

"He's watching Ciarda's vocal test," he said and sat down in front of me. "Hey, could you make something for me?"

My eyebrows rose and I stared at him with surprise. "You're joking," I said and narrowed my eyes.

"Not at all," he answered sincerely.

"Fine. Stand up. I need to take measures," I said, my voice cold.

He did as I said and as I got to work, I thought over what to do.

"All done. Anything special you wish for?" I asked and sat down again.

A faint blush covered his cheeks and I silently wondered what made him feel embarrassed.

"Actually, I'm in need of a new pajama," he muttered and looked down.

I giggled. "Well, that's no problem. How do you feel about diamond pattern to the pants in black and orang to match your headband? And a plain black t-shirt to go with it?"

He grinned. "Just do whatever you feel for."

I frowned. Of course. He had to be difficult. "Well, you're supposed to like it," I said slowly.

"I'm sure I will," he said and then he left me. Hurried footsteps carrying him away.

I sighed. _Oh well…_

It did not take me more than two days and one fitting. Soon I found myself outside a stranger's door. Well, somewhat stranger. I was still not sure on where I had him. I knocked once.

It took but a moment as I heard movement from the other side of the door. I tapped my foot against the floor as the door opened. I stopped and gave a strained smile.

"Here you go," I said and handed Toma his new pajama.

He grinned. "This looks great!" he exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," I said with a wave of my hand. Then I turned to leave.

"Wait, don't you want to see if it fits?" he wondered.

I snorted. "I'm sure it'll fit perfectly fine. See you around."

I rushed away and hurried to meet Ciarda.

Just as I was rounding the corner closest to Meido no Hitsuji I bumped straight into someone. I started to fall backwards but hands stretched out for me and steadied me.

"Thanks," I muttered and looked up. I automatically took a step back.

"Are you alright?" Ikki asked and I paled.

"Yeah, just in a rush to meet Ciarda, so excuse me but I need to keep going," I said and tried to pass.

An arm shot out and became a hindrance. I glared up at the man representing the spade.

"Why does it not work?" he wondered.

My eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way or I'll not hesitate to hit you," I threatened.

Surprise shone in his eyes and he pulled back his arm. "I apologize, I did not mean to-"

"Why are you so interested in me? Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked and huffed.

"You are not like the others. Neither is your friend Ciarda," he said. He had such an intense stare and I only raised a brow.

"It doesn't mean I'm interested," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I would like to be friends," he said slowly.

I snorted. "Really?" My tone was filled with disbelief.

He nodded. "It is refreshing," he whispered. Most likely thinking I did not hear, but I did.

"Well, sure. Why not," I answered, then a thought struck me. His _fan club_. _Oh joy…_

"Thank you," he said and put on his sunglasses, just to be on his way.

 _As if that wasn't strange at all_ , I thought.

I shrugged and went down the stairs. In the door and was greeted by Shin. I passed him with a small wave and went straight up to where Ciarda sat.

"What took you so long?" she wondered.

"Something _strange_ just happened," I said.

"Oh, really?" she asked and turned her head as she heard Shin greet Toma.

"You're not here to work," Shin pointed out and I tilted my head some more to the side to hear better.

"I just thought to stop by and say hi to my childhood friends," Toma answered cheerfully.

"He followed you," Ciarda whispered. Her face masked with a frown.

"Don't be silly," I said and stole a sip from her cup of coffee.

"You chose his path, you know how he can be, just remember what he did to Heroine," she whispered. Her eyes shining with worry.

"Well that was because of her being friends with Ikki," I said.

"And now so are you," she pointed out.

"Oh, crap," I muttered.

"Exactly!"

"Well, I can look after myself so…"

"I know, and if anyone can put him in his place it can only be you," she teased.

"Oh, how funny," I answered and rolled my eyes.

"I finished my vocal parts today. They say I'm good enough and can focus on other instruments," she then said as a cup of coffee was placed in front of me.

"Thanks," I muttered and briefly met Shin's eyes.

He nodded and turned towards the counter where Toma sat. I met his eyes and he waved. I gave a faint nod and turned my attention back to my friend.

"Well, I feel useless. I know everything I am doing already, right? And still they insist that we must do it over and over. Seriously? I just want to have fun with designing and creating," I complained.

"At least you're doing something you love," Ciarda pointed out.

"True," I answered with a smile.

"Hello!" Heroine's voice made both Ciarda and I turn. She was not in her work outfit and she was accompanied by Ukyo.

"Hey you two," I said cheerfully. So far as we had known them we had only seen a kind side to Ukyo, so Ciarda and I came to a conclusion that he did not have split personality anymore. But who knows, right?

"How are you?" Ukyo asked.

"Sit down," Ciarda said with a smile.

They did as she said and soon conversation flowed by our table.

"Uh oh," Ciarda suddenly muttered.

"What?" I asked wide-eyed.

"We must hurry back," she said and rushed out of her seat. Then she ran towards the door and I ran after her.

"Ciarda! Wait up!" I yelled.

She stopped by the park and I was breathing heavily behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly.

"I just got a strange text, Xaria. And it was meant for you," she whispered and held out her phone.

"This was so what I did not want in the first place," I groaned and looked over the text.

 _X. We're keeping an eye on you…_

"You're already in their sight."

"And just from _one_ conversation. _Someone_ must have heard us," I pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," she said with a fierce expression.

"Don't you have Shin to worry about?" I asked. My teasing tone obviously making her uncomfortable.

She paled. "Ugh, don't mention it! Every time we make progress, he close himself up again. Cover up his nice words by saying something _somewhat_ rude," she complained. Making me giggle.

"Aww, you'll get used to it. He seems interested enough though."

"Sometimes it feels like it. He comes to watch rehearsals and on exams he sit until I'm done with my performance before leaving. It's really confusing."

"And you're too shy to approach him yourself…"

"Must you say this _again_?"

"Yep."

Both of us laughed as we walked back home.

* * *

It started happening eventually. Gradually. Ikki often came to talk to me after his work. Wondering about us. Yeah, not only me. And he made it clear he just wanted to be friends. Which was more than fine for me. Then I had an encounter with Rika and her faithful trio. _She_ wanted me to join their little club if I was to date Ikki. Which I made perfectly clear I was not. Also told them I was not interested in him in that way at all. It brought on the rage. To be honest, I'm not sure what happened next, but suddenly I was awake in bed with a harsh bruise on my left cheek. And other parts of my body ached. It brought such a rage forward. How in the world could I not have seen that coming?

So the next day I stormed up to Ikki, made sure that no one saw us and told him about his little fan club and their dating rule. It made him pretty furious, but at the same time I had to convince him to pretend that he knew nothing.

I returned home and not sooner than after I had hung my jacket away the doorbell rang.

I opened and saw Toma's worried stare. My eyes narrowed.

"You're hurt," he said. Anger in his tone.

"It's none of your business. The situation was well taken care of." I crossed my arms.

"Who did this to you?" His eyes were shining with anger.

"Well, that I am not sharing either. Leave me alone, Toma. You're a great guy and all, but your attitude is starting to piss me off. I'm a big girl and _very_ capable of taking care of myself. They took me by surprise, so what? Still, you have no right to just-"

He closed the gap between us and hugged me close. Startling me so I stopped talking. For his information it worked. I relaxed into his arms and I furrowed my eyebrows. It felt strangely nice. And it was not a nice I liked. I did not want to be his girlfriend, I wanted to be his friend, and this felt too much intimate. It felt like _more_ than a friendly hug.

My arms fell to my sides and I felt his arms loosen in return. I stared up at him. Shock clear in my eyes, I had no doubt. I was gaping.

He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," he then whispered.

Shock turned into confusion and I took a step back. He started to lift his arm and I noticed something strange.

"Toma," I hissed.

I seemed to shake him out of his daze and he shook his head. He blinked and his expression changed.

"I need to go," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added with a grin.

As he went I saw him throw the little box away and I decided to not check what it was. I was better not knowing.

As I laid in bed later that night I kept staring up at the roof and the large orange diamond that covered the middle of it.

 _Toma is overprotective, but kind. However he can also be quite possessive right? Sometimes he might take things too far as well…_ I thought. _But his good side is the appealing side. And it seemed to work earlier when I talked to him._ Whatever _he had planned, he did_ not _go through with_. I sighed. He didn't, and that was what mattered.

I sat up. I would give him another chance again.

 _Xaria, it is time you find someone,_ I told myself quietly. _You deserve to be happy. And why cannot the happiness be found here? Right?_

* * *

 _Ciarda's POV_

I was walking from Meido when I saw him sitting alone on a bench. Quietly I made my way over inside the park. I stood looking at him until he raised his head. I met his red and purple eyes with my gold and red.

"Are you ok?" I asked. My tone was normal and it seemed to surprise him. A small smile graced his lips and I barely tilted my head to the side.

"Ciarda," he said. He patted the bench beside him and I sat down carefully. "I feel like I owe you an apology," he started.

"What for?" I wondered. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

His gaze was still on me and I saw a hand come into level with my face slowly. And then he touched my forehead and made me relax. I breathed out and he rested his hand a brief moment before letting it fall and rest on my shoulder closest to him.

"You are not a man of many words," I said, my voice a bit teasing. He raised a brow.

"Maybe not," he muttered and his hand was pulled back.

I stared for a moment at the empty spot on my shoulder. Then I met his gaze again.

"You just showed up in my life. You came out of the blue." He chuckled. "And since I have not been able to stay away. Your voice is like magic and it draws me in." The last part he whispered to himself, but I heard him and it touched my heart.

I would lie if I said I had no feelings for him. But I _really_ wanted to go back home for so long that I kept my distance. However, I was starting to realize that this was my world now. This was the world I would stay in and if he wanted me, then he could have me.

"Shin," I said.

His attention was focused on me and in a moment of feeling bold; I took the chance and leaned in to press my lips against his. I know I startled him as he froze up. Then he relaxed and our lips moved softly together. Testing. Trying. I leaned back and our foreheads rested against each other.

I took a deep breath. It was time I told him where I _really_ came from.

"There is something you must know about me. If you think I am crazy I will forget this ever happened and keep my distance. However, I hope you will believe me, because I think I'm falling for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _Ciarda's POV_

Shin pushed me down on the bench and hovered above me. His gaze so intense. I had just told him. Where I came from. How I already knew about him (leaving some details out of course) and how I suddenly ended up in this world. He had been pretty quiet until now. Not revealing any emotion.

His lips pressed fiercely against mine and I was shocked. My lips would not move at once, but then my brain registered what was happening. I kissed back, but as soon as I felt a hand up my side under my shirt, my hand grabbed his and stopped it. A smirk on my lips.

"Don't you dare," I said with a teasing tone.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok," I interrupted him. "Caught up in the moment at all, but what I really would like to know is whether you think I'm crazy or not," I said honestly.

"I do not care where you come from or that you somewhat know me already or about my father…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. "I care about you, Ciarda. You as a person. The one you are."

I giggled. "Well, that settles it then! It's out of the way," I breathed out and felt my cheeks heat up.

He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear.

A sharp tone cutting through the silent evening ruined the moment. I scowled at my phone as I picked up.

" _Where are you?_ " Xaria asked.

"On my way home," I answered and closed the phone. Hearing the start of a protest as the call ended. "I have to go," I said and Shin stood up with me.

"Let me follow you home," he said and held out his hand for me.

"Gladly," I said happily and took it.

Though the walk was silent, it was very pleasant. When we stopped by the entrance, he kissed me goodnight before promising to see me again the next day. With a wide smile I entered the apartment and thought that I certainly could get used to this.

Xaria was waiting for me. Her bruise still shining on her cheek. She understood at once that something had happened for sure and I had to tell her everything.

"I'm glad you're finally accepting this world," Xaria said softly and hugged me briefly. "Now, let's get some sleep. We have an interesting day ahead of us tomorrow," she then said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you just wait and see."

* * *

 _Xaria's POV_

Ciarda and I met up with Ikki early in the morning. Knowing very well that the trio – as we called them – were watching us. We sat down and ate breakfast together. Ciarda mainly quiet, as she did not know him at all. In turn he tried to make conversation with her as her phone rang.

"Oh, it's Shin," she said with a smile.

I raised a brow. "Lover boy wants to see you already?" I teased.

Ikki watched highly interested.

"I promised him that we would meet up again today," she defended.

"So you can get some more heated kisses?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Ikki chuckled.

She pointed her tongue at me and left in a hurry.

"Well, that was interesting," Ikki said calmly.

"She has fallen pretty fast. I think he means more to her than I can even imagine," I muttered and stuffed my mouth with food again.

"At least they are true to each other then," he mused.

"Oh, she secretly had a crush on him for a long time. It's only a matter of time before their status becomes official," I said with my mouth full, making him laugh at how silly I sounded. Then he winked and I understood that something was happening. We were making progress then.

He wrote something down on paper and unseen he pushed it over to me.

 _I see Toma_ , it said. My eyes narrowed.

I also saw three girls in the glass of the doors close to me.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ikki said and left.

I noticed the trio of girls close up on me. Without warning I stood up and swung around, a punch ready. It hit the closest one. Then I swung my other arm and hit the second. The third stood staring in shock and I smirked. "You better not mess with me girlie," I hissed. "Now leave me alone and remember this. If you ever try anything on me _or_ Ciarda I _will_ come after you and beat the crap out of you," I threatened.

She stiffly nodded as the other two stumbled their way up and away. Together they ran off, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of orange and yellow. My eyes squinted. I knew it was Toma. His yellow hair tipped with orange and his clothing was not difficult to miss. I pretended not to see and turn. Then I saw a figure with a high newspaper. _Oh really…_ I rolled my eyes and went over to him. Furious I took the paper out of his hands.

" _Why_ are you following me?" I hissed. "I told you I can take care of myself!"

He winced and squirmed in his seat. No doubt he had seen I was perfectly fine.

"What's going on here?" I heard Ikki's voice from behind. I turned and noticed his frown. "I'm sorry. Let's go," I said and walked past him.

He followed me, but when I reached home he stopped me. "You know he cares for you."

"Please don't. I am aware. But he takes it too far. He needs to understand that," I said and removed his fingers from my arm.

"Thank you," he then said.

"What for?" I wondered.

"For telling me and now for showing them that they are not in charge," he said.

"You should see my friend Kera then," I said with humor. Then a pang of sadness went through me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I might never see her again…"

"Oh."

"But it's ok. I know she would want us to go on. Maybe one day I'll tell you why," I said and unlocked the door.

"I would like that," he muttered and turned to leave.

"Hey, Ikki." He briefly turned. "Thanks for being a cool friend," I said, gaining a large smile. My mission for today was accomplished.

* * *

The next day I was back at university and by the time it had ended I had still not seen Toma. A pang of sadness went through me and I knew it was my own fault, but still... I felt like I had to talk to him. Problem. He was not at home. Shin did not know where he was. And I did not have his number.

"Yes?" I answered the phone.

" _Hey, it's me._ "

"Heroine!" I exclaimed happily.

" _Sawa and I wondered if you and Ciarda wanted to meet up for some shopping,_ " she said.

"Well, I have a better idea," I said.

Soon we all met by the main street close to Meido.

"So what is this great plan of yours?" Ciarda asked.

"Just wait."

Sawa and Heroine came running up to us with Mine in tow. I raised an eyebrow at Sawa who in turn shook her head in a manner so I would drop the subject.

"Ok, ready to go some window-shopping and then to the design table?" I asked, my excitement shining through.

"This is great!" Sawa exclaimed.

"We aren't going into any shops?" Mine asked confused.

I shook my head. "When you see something you like, you tell me. Later we go back to our place. Take measures and then I draw what outfits you wish for. See it as a gift, it gives me something to do," I explained.

"Thank you," Heroine said.

"It's no problem at all," I answered. "I do this all the time."

"Yeah, my closet is full," Ciarda complained amused.

"What about pay-"

I interrupted Sawa. "No, no paying. Orders from the university, sure. But in my spare time I do it for friends. Free."

It was quite a nice time spent out as we walked around.

 _I'm so starting my own clothing shop of unique clothing when I'm done with uni_ , I thought as we walked back towards our apartment.

Once inside the apartment it was major girl time. Heroine and Ciarda started cooking while I started with Sawa and Mine. Bringing them into my room.

"Woah, this is amazing," Sawa exclaimed and inspected some of my rolls with fabric.

"I might have to buy some other types soon, but I'm not complaining," I said as I looked for a pencil. "Aha!" _There it was_.

"You made all of these?" Mine asked surprised as she went through my closet.

"Most of it, except the styles I'm wearing right now," I said.

"Yeah, it's quite different."

"Why is it a diamond printed to your roof?" Sawa asked.

"Oh, it was there when we moved in. I tried to match it with the rest of my things though," I said, making up an excuse quickly.

"It's nice," Sawa said and smiled. I smiled back.

"It's kind of strange," I heard Mine mutter to herself.

"Dinner!" Ciarda yelled.

"Food!" I said happily and rushed out of the room.

The food went quickly down and soon I was back to helping Heroine while Sawa and Ciarda sat in the living room. Mine kept staying around in my room, which annoyed me somewhat.

"So, what's up with you an Ikki?" Mine then asked.

"Mine!" Heroine exclaimed shocked.

"What? Don't tell me you did not wonder the same thing," she defended.

"We're just friends, that's all," I said and shrugged.

"I'm friends with Shin and Toma, why can't she be friends with Ikki?" Heroine said, her voice a little bit stern. It was almost comical.

"Just saying…" Mine said, clearly annoyed and crossed her arms.

When our guests left I could finally breathe out. Or so I thought. Shin came by to see Ciarda and I decided to give them some time alone and exited the apartment.

Walking around with no real destination proved to become boring and I started texting with Ikki. But he was hanging out with Kent, and the texting stopped. Strangely enough I had not met him yet. However, Ikki said that they often saw each other since they were such good friends. I did not know whether to feel jealous or not. Ciarda was together with Shin now, and we both got uni, I mean we saw each other and talked, but at least as four best friends, we always had _someone_ to spend time with, no matter what. Even if Kera got a boyfriend it was only the first month she would be a little absent before she perfectly balanced the time between us, and even let us meet the guy. Though most of them proved jerks in the end and I so did not want to end up like her. Nevertheless, she was not afraid of getting hurt. She said it was part of life and meant to happen. Not that she had had too many boyfriends. Her computers were her husband in every way. But then again, she was awesome with them. Maybe if she found the right one she would understand the feeling of hurt if it went down the wrong way. I concluded, that was too much of depressing thoughts.

It took a while for me to register that someone was walking towards me. Well, would most likely pass me in the end. However, the hair and clothing gave him away, although he was not really looking where he was going and almost walked straight into me. Our shoulders brushed and his head shot up, most likely to apologize.

"I'm so-" he cut himself off when he noticed it was me. "Xaria," he said surprised.

"The one and only," I joked. The corners of his lips twitched.

"What are you doing out here?" he wondered. _What are you doing out this late, you meant,_ I added in my mind.

"Just taking a walk. Shin came by. Even if Ciarda hasn't announced the relationship yet as _a relationship_ it's quite obvious," I said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Shin hasn't changed much, but he seem happier," Toma said with a smile.

"Mm. Both Ciarda and I are getting used to this life now. I can't imagine going back," I said aloud. Not really meaning to.

"What do you mean?" His curiosity shone in his eyes and I slightly panicked.

"Eh, uhm… What I mean is that I can't imagine moving back. We like it here pretty much," I said hurriedly.

"Ah." It was quiet for a little and I studied my shoes. "So how is Ikki?" _Oh, he_ didn't _!_

"He's fine as far as I know. A good friend and all." I waved with my right hand in the air while my left rested above my left hip.

"You need to be careful around him," he said, tone a little bit darker.

"Seriously Toma! Are you kidding me? I caught you, remember? You saw me fight off those bitches. I can take care of myself. And as for being _with_ him? No thank you! That would just be weird. If I see myself with someone in the future, it's not him." I turned on my heels and started stomping the way back I had come from.

I faintly noticed that he was following me. And then a hand grabbed my elbow, making me turn.

"What the-"

A finger was pressed over my lips and I stared wide-eyed into Ukyo's face. Then he moved it and gestured for me to be silent.

I saw Toma run past us. Swearing in the process.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my anger rising by every second.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I caught some of your conversation."

"Rude," I said and glared at him.

He looked at me apologetically. "Go to his place and wait for him there. It will help, trust me," he said.

"Why would I?" I hissed.

"You're the only one that can keep him in check. You are not of this world, correct?"

I stared at him in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"You just confirmed it," he said and smiled.

"What?" My shock was pretty strong.

"I had a strange feeling. And it felt right, but I needed it confirmed." He shrugged.

"And you don't think I'm crazy?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I have a feeling it was meant to be. It sounds crazy, but I believe it."

"Wow, thanks," I said. "Oh, but please don't tell our other friends?" I pleaded.

"Don't worry." His smile was still in place and he left me standing to make a decision.

So I ran.

I do not know how long I waited. But wait I did. In the meantime, I got a text from Ciarda where she wondered where I was. I said the truth in turn.

I sat outside his door when he came walking. I stood up. Surprise clear in his eyes as he saw me.

"Hey," I said softly. "I thought you might need a friend, and an apology."

He stared at me. "What?"

"I know I was harsh towards you, but gaining my attention by following me around is not the right way. That's just too stalker-ish," I said, gaining a smile. "If you want to let me in I would like to tell you something."

He nodded and unlocked the door letting me in. I ended up sitting on the bed Heroine had been sleeping in when she was his sort of prisoner. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down curiously.

"I am not from this world," I started. I saw he was on the way to say something. "Please don't interrupt." Carefully he nodded. I smiled. "I must sound crazy, but that's why Ciarda and I were so confused when we ended up here and you saved us right after. In my world, this is a series. Sort of. It's quite confusing, but I won't go in on it. It's showing many different universes. I guess we landed here for a reason. With a choice. A path." I looked through my pockets and found the card. I held it out to him. Slowly he took it and looked at it. "I chose the path of the diamond," I said. "I thought in the start this was all a dream. Then I came to realize that this is our new reality. Our world and we belong here now. And I must accept my fate. My feelings were well hidden as I managed to hide them and suppress them with work and other silly things, but it is only so long that I can deny them." I did not let my eyes fall. I was looking deeply into his. "I'm willing to give this a chance. However, you must respect that I'm a strong girl and not afraid to talk back. I like you, a lot actually. Although I cannot say for sure what you feel for me. Either if it is brotherly love or only friendship, I've never felt this clueless."

His expression was soft and an arm sneaked around my waist and brought me closer, sending butterflies through me. My right arm resting on his shoulder while my left on his right side. Then his other hand rested on my thigh and another heat spread. _Oh dang, does he know what he's doing to me?_ I silently wondered.

His lips pressed against mine carefully but I was gladly accepting anything. As our lips moved I could feel myself getting a little bit too much into it considering it to be only the first kiss we shared, but dang it was good and turning me on. Well, not like I would mind if anything happened concerning how good this felt. The fire was great and I pushed him down on the bed, our lips never parting as I straddled his hips. Oh yes, this was going to be great.

* * *

 _Ciarda's POV_

Morning. It was morning and I was eating breakfast by myself when the front door unlocked and Xaria came in. Looking very content and a lazy smile on her face. Her eyes shone in satisfaction and I knew too well.

"You _didn't_!" I accused with a gasp.

"Oh, I _did_. Pretty much all night!" she said with a yawn and threw herself down on the couch. "And it was _great_!"

"You barely even know him!" I said shocked.

"Actually, we're getting to know each other. We're together. And we're meeting later _out_. To talk. Then if I get sex again later I will so not complain." She took a moment to study me and then she gasped. " _No_! Don't tell me you're _still_ a virgin!"

"Shh!" I felt my face heat up and I knew that I probably was looking _very_ red. "We're still getting to know each other. I don't want to just jump into it."

"It's so much tension in you girl," Xaria complained. "You would really relax if you took him up on it you know. I'm pretty sure he wants it." My blush did not leave my face. "Even Naiya is not a virgin and that says something."

"Stop it," I complained. "Of course he wants to, but I told him it's too soon and he knows how I feel. He knows I'm a virgin as well. I'll take it as it comes." I heard a quiet groan. "What?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "Plus, Naiya did it once after waiting a long time and then she broke up with him because he suddenly wanted it all the time and she did not see the need of it."

"He can't have been very good," Xaria muttered, then she said, "Let's stop talking about this. I so need a shower to relax again." She grinned and left me alone in the room.

"Oh great. Would have thought she had met with a sex god or something," I muttered as I heard my phone ring.

With a raised eyebrow I opened the flip and then I gaped. _Naiya?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Naiya's POV_

I remember white blinding light and then darkness. Like a restful sleep. My body however felt heavy and I had no way of explaining the feeling as I was slightly aware of sounds and then it faded. My eyelids did not want to open and I could not move. Panic welled up in me, but then there was a voice. The voice had a calming effect on me and soon I could move. My eyes started to open. Slowly.

"Ugh," I groaned and stretched my arms above my head.

I heard movement. "You're awake," I heard a familiar voice say.

"What happened?" I automatically asked. I blinked rapidly and slowly my eyes adjusted to the light. The one I stared at though gave me quite the surprise and I gaped at him. Was I still dreaming? I mean, I know which path I chose, but I really did not think anything else would happen. "I must be dreaming," I mumbled as I stared into his green and purple eyes.

"I can assure you that you are very much awake," Kent said. Staring at me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, looking around. It seemed to be his office from the anime and I looked around curiously.

"I found you unconscious outside the main gate of the university. No other students had come yet. I brought you here."

"Thank you, but I'm still confused."

"Why? Did you not come early?"

"I do not attend university. I cannot afford it," I said, my voice still clear with shock.

"Then what did you do-"

I interrupted him. "I don't even know how I ended up here. One moment I was in my friend's living room, the next I choose a path and then…I'm…here," the last part breathed slowly. "Oh god, you must think I'm crazy already!" I exclaimed and stood up. A wave of dizziness came over me and I felt myself falling to the side, but then I was no longer falling, he steadied me. I looked up at him.

"I must admit I am confused. If you would start with your name…"

"Oh! I'm Naiya!" And then I slowly tried to tell him about my world and a little bit about the anime. And how I had ended up here. He was listening. Whether he believed what I said or not was difficult to say for sure. "I just want to find a way home, but I don't understand how." At the end my voice was desperate and his expression had softened somewhat.

"It is a very interesting situation. If this is true and you chose the path of the club, who is representing it? And the key home might be connected to your choice. If you fulfill what you must do, you might return home," he mused.

"Do you really think so?" I asked wide-eyed.

"I cannot rule out the possibility. It is very much interesting." His lips tilted a bit up.

"Uhm… You didn't by any chance find anything on me? Like a bag or purse?" I wondered.

"How could I forget?" he muttered to himself.

"Huh."

"Here," he said and handed me a pc bag. It was no laptop inside, however I did find a green key, an address, a green phone, a card with a club and money. I stared at the phone. Slowly I opened it and went through contacts. _Xaria and Ciarda? Kera too?_ I thought shocked. "What is it?" he then asked. Looking at what I had taken out.

"My best friends are listed in contacts. What if they are here as well?" I was gaping at the phone.

"The best answer is to prove it. Maybe you should try to call one of them?" he asked. "If not I can follow you to this address if you want," he said.

"Thank you," I said softly. "For helping me and being so nice."

I found Ciarda again. It was ringing.

" _Naiya?_ " I heard Ciarda's shocked tone.

"Ciarda!" I exclaimed happily.

" _You're here too?_ "

"Yes! One minute I chose a card, then the next I wake up on a couch," I said and briefly looked over to Kent.

" _Which path did you choose?_ " she wondered.

"Clubs, and you?"

" _Hearts. Xaria chose diamonds._ "

My eyes felt huge. "No way! That must mean Kera got spades!"

" _Kera is here too_?"

"She's in my contacts, she must be."

" _Ciarda! You won't believe who I'm on the phone with!_ " I heard through the phone.

" _I think I can, because_ I _am speaking to Naiya right now_ ," Ciarda answered.

"It must be Kera," I said.

" _Where do you live?_ " she asked.

I told her the address and seems we are neighbors. We hung up and I looked to Kent.

"I'll take you," he said.

"Thank you," I answered and felt a tiny blush. What would I do now?

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

Blinding light. Ok, that's not too bad. But when I open my eyes again I find myself laying in a bed. _I do not remember getting a new boyfriend,_ I think and sit up. Looking around confused. I throw off the covers and stumble out with an outfit I _so_ did not dress myself in. I make my way to the door, see a purse that looks like mine and open the door. There is three other doors. One leads to a bathroom. One to another bedroom with a green theme and a green club printed to the roof while the other to the living room and a kitchen. A front door. Carefully I walk back and see that the room I came from got a blue theme and a blue spade in the roof. But from that it resembles me. Several computers and laptops are around and I see a blue key on the desk laying on top an address. I find a blue flip phone and go through the contacts. _Because this is not strange at all_ , I think as I see my three best friends' names. I call up Xaria.

" _Hello?_ "

"Xaria?" I feel relived.

" _Kera!_ _You're here as well? When?_ "

"I see a card with a spade, then the next I wake up in this place and it looks like I live here. I mean, I even got a uni timetable!"

" _Key, address, card?_ "

"Yeah, how did you know?"

" _Ciarda and I got the same. We share an apartment. What's your address_?"

 _They live together! Maybe that means Naiya lives with me?_ I think.

I tell her and well, proves we're neighbors. We end the call and I take the key and phone with me and rush out the door, lock it and just to ring the bell on the one beside.

Ciarda opens the door and behind her stands Xaria in just a towel.

"Kera!" They both yell happily and drag me inside the door.

"I can't believe you got Ikki's path," Xaria snigger.

"Well, I'll just go with the flow," I answered and lean back on the kitchen chair with a spade.

"He's a good friend," she then adds and wink at me.

"You must have got laid to be in such a good mood," I point out.

Ciarda nod. "She is with Toma."

"No way!" I yell shocked.

"Yes way," Xaria says with a grin.

"And you're too tense, you must have your guy but still not gotten any," I say and stare at Ciarda who in turn blushes. "Ah, it's true. You must be Shin's then. Clubs shares with me."

"Clubs. Naiya. I'm not sure if I can see it," Xaria wonders aloud.

"She's nice and patient, of course it will be fine," Ciarda says.

"You got uni, right?" I ask.

They both nod. "Same. However, I peeked into Naiya's room. It's pretty plain. A desk with a laptop. Some posters with horses, cats and dogs. Oh, we got a cat. Black cat. It was in her room. Called Shadow and everything."

"Really?" Xaria raised a brow.

"At least she finally got an animal. They love her," Ciarda said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe she can work in a pet shop or something. I can't imagine her _not_ working," I answer and look around again.

"I think Meido no Hitsuji will fit her quite well," Xaria suddenly say with a grin.

"You're up to something." Ciarda narrowed her eyes.

"She will have to work with Kent." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"But he's not the best with relationships!" Ciarda gasps.

"He'll learn, right Kera?"

I nod. "Sure. And we'll come by every day to check on her," I add.

"Actually. We go there every day already. It's awesome."

I stare at Ciarda, but then I grin. "Perfect."

* * *

 _Naiya's POV_

Kent and I walked in silence but I was pretty much busy looking around me. Staring at all this new. Faintly forgetting about the green and black dress I'm wearing that's reaching just below my knees. My black thighs and knee high blue boots. My shoulder length blonde hair blows past my face and I stare at the green tips with shock. Not sure if it was a good thing or not. What else had changed?

He took me to the entrance of the building. He asked for my phone and then told me he had put his number on it. "You can call if you need to talk more about this situation." I nod with a smile. "I hope you will figure out of it."

"Thanks."

We parted ways, but I could not help to look behind me two other times. Both times I caught him looking at me and it brought on a blush. I found my door and unlocked. The next I found was my three best friends who seemed to had just gotten in themselves.

"Oh my god!" Ciarda yelled and threw herself at me. Pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged back with a grin.

"You all got two colors!" I exclaimed after studying them.

Kera was now green eyed and clear blue, while her _very_ long black hair (it reached past her butt) had blue tips. Her outfit though, was the most normal. Blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue spade in the middle. For some reason we all had long black jackets. We were matching just in different ways.

"So do you," Kera pointed out after hugging me.

I ran to the bathroom and stare into the mirror. My eyes had changed too. My brown eyes were now green as well. A dark green but it still looked like grass and somehow it really fit to my hair.

"So you all got university, what am I going to do?" I asked, feeling a little bit panicked.

"We thought that you could apply to Meido no Hitsuji since it's quite usual in the anime, and Ciarda and I usually go there after uni," Xaria pointed out.

"I guess I can try."

"It won't be a problem. I found previous work places in your room. Your cat was laying on the papers," Kera said and handed me the papers.

"I got a cat?" I asked excitedly. Papers forgotten I ran into my room. Seeing a large black cat laying on my bed I picked her up and held her close. Studying her name tag at the same time. "Shadow huh?" _She must be a Maine Coon_ , I thought and kissed the top of her head, earning purrs. "You are just the cutest." I gave her another kiss and put her down. Leaving the room open. She had a litter box, food, water and a little palace for herself in my room. However, I would not keep her trapped.

"We thought you would take forever," Kera complained.

"Sorry, but she's awesome," I said and plopped down on the chair beside the couch.

"Well, I must get going. I have a certain diamond to meet," Xaria said happily and winked at us.

"At least warn me if you're staying the night again," Ciarda complained.

I raised my eyebrows. "That went fast."

"For you and Kera, not much time has passed. But for Xaria and I some months have come to pass," Ciarda explained.

"That's just messed up," Kera growled.

"It's not like we can know why it happened like this," I said softly and stretched.

"Guess not," Kera muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in," Ciarda said. And so our cheerful mood came back.

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

The next day after a successful day at uni, my friends and I walked on our way to Meido no Hitsuji. I was not sure what to expect as we entered. None other than Ikki greeted us. The spade himself. He stared at all of us. Mainly Naiya and I, seeing as we were new, but then his gaze seemed to linger on me. I narrowed mine. I had to protect my friends. I had always been the strongest out of us. Even if teaching Xaria to look after herself pretty well I was still the one with the most muscle. Ikki meant trouble because of his fan club. And even if Xaria had said she got the trio off her and Ciarda's back, it did not mean Naiya and I were safe. Still Xaria and Ciarda now had boyfriends and it was less likely they would go after them it could still happen. Though I knew for sure that Naiya was not interested in him at all. Every time he tried to flirt with her she was ignoring him and kept talking to our other besties.

Ikki set his eyes on me, and even though I did respond to his conversation I never flirted back and my eyes stayed narrowed until he left us alone. My guard was on top. I still needed a plan.

The manager. Waka. Finally showed up and Naiya hurried to the back room to talk with him. Xaria, Ciarda and I waiting excitedly. She came back with a blush, however she did not seem disappointed.

" _Well_?" Xaria pressed.

"I got a job!" Naiya whispered excitedly. "I will be a 100% employee when Kent is done with tutoring me. He was very impressed with my previous work, but he also wants to make sure that I can do this without problems. I will start behind the scenes until I get a uniform," she explained.

"Congratulations," Ikki said as he served us ice cream. "Seems like I will be seeing more of you."

"Don't count on it," I muttered, not aware that he heard and his eyes narrowed.

Naiya ignored him.

"Thank you," Xaria and Ciarda said before he turned to another table.

"You don't have to ignore him," Xaria pointed out to Naiya. "Neither do you have to be so rude," she told me.

"I don't like him, and I'm not interested," Naiya defended and scooped up some chocolate ice.

"I'm on guard duty," I said with a tiny bit of humor. However, they all knew I was serious.

We were filled in on new friendships and that in this world, even though Mine was friends with Sawa and Heroine, she was a jealous person and thought herself better than others even if she was nice and friendly towards Heroine. We were also filled in on Ukyo, and I was glad we did not have to deal with him as well. It was enough crazy people around _Ikki_.

"Rika will be the main problem," I said later that evening as Naiya was petting Shadow. We were both in our pajama and watching TV when I voiced my thoughts.

"I'm sure you can take her on," Naiya said with a smile.

"I think so too. But Ikki's fan club is not only her and the trio. There are several in that fan club. And I'm afraid if I want to scare them all off, I might have to join them." I groaned.

"And the daily reports?" Naiya voiced.

"I will tell the truth, but not with details," I said. A plan slowly forming. But first I had to get nice with Mr. Spade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _Xaria's POV_

He was already interested in our friends. Especially Kera that did not at least ignore him like Naiya (and she's the nicest!). He wanted to know why neither of us felt attracted to him by looking at him. Giving me quite a good laugh. The phone conversation ended short and I agreed to meet him briefly before going to meet Toma again.

It's strange how someone can get so attached to one person in such a short amount of time. Let's just say it's good I'm a strong person, at least I can keep him in check.

Walking to the Café where I was meeting Ikki did not take long. He sat surrounded by girls. Although as fast as he saw me, he shooed them away. It did not really help until they saw me. Oh, my reputation was spreading, great. I grinned and sat down in front of him.

"Thanks for meeting me," he said. "What would you like?" He gestured to the menu.

"Ugh, nothing. Thanks for the offer but after this I'm off to meet Toma," I said with a soft smile.

"I understand that it is going well then?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah."

"Why does it not work?" he asked, making me feel like we lost track of the original conversation.

"Your special eyes?" I voiced.

"The four of you. Neither one of you react to them. You're still yourself," he said with a bit of wonder.

"And still Sawa and Heroine is not affected either," I teased.

"You know what I mean." His tone implied that he was getting a little annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't really say. But I got a boyfriend and Ciarda got one. As for Naiya, she's simply not interested. She is very nice, but she does not like players. That's what she see you as, even if she knows about the whole fan club thing. You flirt with them all, you even tried to flirt with all of us the other day. That's not very attractive," I said very seriously. I was not sure if I had said too much or not.

"And Kera?" he wondered. I snorted.

"Her? Miss. Computer geek? She's our protector. If she got boyfriends it never lasts long. They all end up as jerks at last. I think she lost her faith in men, though she has not admitted to becoming lesbian." The last part I gave a little bit of extra thought. I could so not picture that.

Ikki did not seem faced at all. "Lost her faith? Is that so? Well, maybe I should prove her that not all men or _boys_ are jerks," he mused. I paled. What had I just put in his head?

"This is not a game," I hissed.

"No. I am aware." He looked thoughtful.

"And again, if anything it is Kera's secret to tell. If you want to snoop around more, don't ask me. Oh, and don't forget your little fan club." I got up and left a quiet Ikki in the place. No sooner than I had disappeared from the café, the girls gathered around him again. I rolled my eyes. _Really_?

* * *

 _Naiya's POV_

I'm not sure what to do. My first day and I already feel so small. And again I do not understand why even Kent works here! Plus he had to be the one helping me get started. Showing me the ropes.

I think the hardest part would be the foodstuffs. How to make them, how to decorate it, and how to serve. Though the serving had to come later when I got my uniform. The drinks were easy enough. But being so close to him – the one that practically saved my life – that proved to be difficult. For some reason my body would react to his closeness. His voice was so calm and peaceful. And his movements captured my eyes, and I found myself staring more than once, which I thought stupid since I just met the guy, even if I liked him the most from the anime. He was a caring type even if not really knowing how to show it. And he seemed more open to the idea of the supernatural, if that's what I could call it. In the anime, sure. Here, yeah, actually. I mean, who skips universes?

"…iya…aiya…Naiya." I blink and stare into his eyes behind the glasses. _Oh, no. I'm doomed again!_

"Eh, sorry?"

He frowns. "Don't apologize, I was just wondering when you had to leave."

I blink again. "E-excuse me?" Then it registered in my brain. "Oh! When it's closing," I answered and felt the blush heat my cheeks. His expression softened.

"I will follow you home then." He turned and went back to whatever he had been doing before, leaving me wide-eyed, but at the same time a great feeling of gratitude went through me.

 _He's so nice! And adorable and…and…no! I can't start like this. I'll be his friend and that's it. If I fall for him and we're sent back… I do not think I could handle it…_

I sigh and look down at my masterwork. The dessert did look appealing and I was almost tempted to take a bite out of it, however, I resisted and saw Heroine come in and take it from me. Smiling as I handed her the sweetness. _Oh sweet desserts, you all look too yummy to be good for you_. I almost started to drool, but caught myself just before anything could make appearance outside my mouth.

I passed the kitchen as we were closing up and saw Kent doing the dishes. Silently I walked over to him and started drying what he put to the side. I briefly saw him look my way and I could swear I saw a hint of a smile.

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

I was laying on one of the park benches. Watching the trees sway in the wind. Woosh, woosh. The wind was harsh and cold. The leaves rustling. I felt like shuddering, but instead I tightened my coat closer around me. How strange to find it this cold. And it had been such an awesome day.

The light was disappearing and just a faint orange light could be seen here and there on the sky through the darkness. The street lamps were lit and I was surrounded by the darkness.

My left leg was hanging down from the bench, going back and forth. Back and forth. My arms crossed. My gaze locked to the stars that I could see and the moon that was fighting its way through the clouds. I felt myself smile. The light from the moon was indeed casting a silver glow over the trees, giving an almost magical look. Carefully I wondered that if it was a night like this that could send us home. Or that got us here. But at the same time I knew Ciarda and Xaria would not want to leave now. They had established their life here now. And with time they were certain that Naiya and I would feel more connected to this world than our old one as well as they.

I was not sure what to think when I saw the shadow loom over me like out of a scary movie, but I just laid, I did even pretend not to notice. Problem was though, he kept standing there. Breathing. Not moving. Just watching me. In the end I could not keep from it and I barely turned my head to see who was disturbing my peace. My smile fainted and I sighed.

"Why are you standing there without saying anything, Ikki?" I asked and carefully sat up. Holding around my right knee and leaning somewhat forward.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful. I almost thought you were asleep." He had a spark to his eyes and I did not like it. My guard went immediately up.

"I don't sleep with my eyes open," I muttered in response.

"Neither do I. May I sit?" I nodded and kept watching as he sat down close to me and my foot. He leaned some towards me and our faces were _very_ close. So I lifted my head away from my knee and sat up straighter.

"What brings you here?" I then ask.

"I could have asked you the same."

"I asked you first."

The corner of his lips tilted up. "Yes, you did."

"So?" I asked, dragging out the `o´.

"You do not react to my eyes," he stated.

"I do not see how that is a problem," I said and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a problem," he answered with a dark chuckle. "I'm just not used to it."

"Oh, the famous player feels hurt that he cannot woo some new girls," I mocked.

He frowned. "I'm not a player. I cannot help that girls break up with me…" And so he started telling me, as well as the wish he made and I could only giggle.

"One day, Ikki. One day I will tell you something. For now I can only say I know. But a silly wish is not the reason to your eyes. That's just too good to be true. In their eyes you might just be like a celebrity or something. Sure they are special, but they are not what defines you. And as long as you accept the behavior of the girls around you, it will not change. Maybe you should find a steady girlfriend." I shrugged and looked at my phone. Oh, it was getting late.

He was silent for several minutes before he met my eyes again. "You might be right. And I want to have a girl longer than for three months, but with-" I did not let him finish.

"Stop it! I already got a plan," I said and stood up. He mimicked me and ended up taller than me so I had to look up.

"A plan?"

"Your little fan club needs to be disbanded. The one at the uni you know?" He nodded. "The key is Rika. If bossy bitch is out of the way, her minions will fade."

He laughed.

"It's true!"

"Somewhat."

"Yeah, you're right. First I need to scare her main minions before striking. But you also need to change some of your behavior." My hands were on my hips and I was almost glaring at him. "Your flirting with just _anyone_ must stop. Innocent flirting with your girlfriends friends are ok as long as it's ok for the girl in question. Now, I just need a way to join that fan club."

"The more you are seen around with me, the more you will gain the attention of _her minions_ ," he said and the last part was filled with humor.

"Trying to be funny, cute. Now, let's part ways and meet up in the morning. Don't worry, I'll be an awesome girlfriend." And with that I winked and went my way.

As I opened the door to the apartment I let out a huge sigh and threw myself on the couch.

Naiya came out from the kitchen and looked worriedly at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, _mom_ ," I said and rolled my eyes. She mimicked me and pointed at me. Then to her lips in a gesture to speak up. "My plan just started rolling," I then said and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't like it. You could get hurt."

"And you're too caring. You're like our mother, seriously."

"Well, someone has to be the good one," she said softly and with a wide smile. I could not help but smile back.

"You're too nice to be true."

"Indeed," she said and nodded.

I giggled. "Oh gosh! And I'm supposed to be the protector. Haha. If you really wanted to I'm sure you could kick ass with only that tone of voice!"

"I'm glad you're amused," Naiya said a bit sourly. However, it did not get past me that she was laughing as quiet as possible back in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _Kera's POV_

It took about two weeks and what looked to be like secret meetings with Ikki in Naiya and I's apartment (where he was mainly watching me work on my computers) before Rika approached me at the university. I was having a peaceful break when she interrupted it. Hands glued to her hips and an innocent expression, however, I knew better. I put away my laptop and looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed, but only for a moment before she pulled herself together. _Great acting_ , I thought and kept myself from rolling my eyes.

"You're with Ikki," she said. Her voice ice cold and it set shivers through me.

"We're dating, what of it?" I asked and crossed my arms. It threw her off for a moment.

"You are not aware of the rules then," she said.

"What rules?"

"To date Ikki you have to join us and give us daily reports so we all can share him through the one he dates," she explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wanted to laugh.

"Why?"

"And after three months you must dump him so someone else can take your spot," she carried on, ignoring me.

"Why?" I asked again. Acting clueless.

"Someone else can get a chance to be with him then," she said coldly. The ice-cold look she gave me was hilarious. Oh, if she only knew.

"Sure, Rika, was it? I've heard about you. You two were dating until he dumped you, however, he still believes you're friends, while _you_ are aiming to be _his_ again when he has dated enough girls and he's tired of getting dumped… Where do I sign up?" If looks could kill… She put in her number on my phone and told me to text her after every time I had met with him, giving detailed descriptions of the date. And if I didn't… Well, let's just say she would know about it, which did not sound creepy at all.

So it just proved that she had her little minions about everywhere. Probably following him around to make sure that someone like me did not snatch him up and run away with him. Well, that would be funny, right?

My mood so ruined I started on my way home. Once inside my safe room I turned on my computers and got to work. Something else to think about always helped. And designing characters was always fun. My phone rang interrupting me and I glared at it. If I had laser sight, I would have killed my phone in that moment.

I picked up. "Yes?"

"It's me." Oh great, lover boy himself.

"What's up?" I asked and turned off my equipment. I would most likely not have need of it for now.

"Can we meet?"

"You want to watch me work again?" I asked and laughed. For some reason he found it interesting.

"Not this time." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Oooh, guess what. Rika approached me today. The daily reports starts from today, and no offense but I'm not planning to dump you after three months, I'll wait three months and a day," I said and stuck out my tongue, knowing he could not see.

He chuckled. "Oh, is that so?"

"I'm not giving her the satisfaction of winning." I crossed my legs and leaned back against my chair.

"Well, I'm planning on keeping you for longer," he teased. But there was a seriousness to his tone that made me feel a little uneasy.

"For starters then, you need to stop your mindless flirting."

"I can do that."

"We'll see."

"Don't forget we have to put up a convincing performance," Ikki said quietly into the phone. I heard sounds around so he was without doubt outside. Probably some minions close.

"I can be convincing," I answered with a nod of my head.

"I believe it when I see it."

"Sure. So where did you want to meet."

"Meido no Hitsuji. Both Kent and Naiya got work today."

"Toma and Mine as well," I said. Recalling what Xaria had told me earlier.

"I'll see you there soon then."

"Yeah." I closed my phone and leaned forward on the chair. My left elbow leaning on my left knee and my chin over my hand. "What to wear?" I muttered.

It did not take me long to start walking to Meido. I had a peaceful walk but that ended when I entered Meido. Ikki was sitting by a table in the corner. I saw Ciarda and Xaria a little bit further away sitting with Sawa and Shin. Ikki was trying not to pay attention to any of the girls swarming his table and then as he saw me he told them coldly to leave. Their expressions were of shock when they were so coldly dismissed. I wanted to laugh but kept it at bay. I sat down in front of him.

"That was cold," I teased, my voice barely above a whisper as the other girls were close enough to hear us.

"I'm doing what I must," he said and his eyes were shining with interest. "Hm, still not working."

I groaned. "Keep trying lover boy, but if anything it won't work because of your eyes, it will work because of who _you_ are as a _person_."

"What do you want?" he then asked and strayed off the topic. _Men_ , I thought.

"Just some coffee."

Mine came to our table and I knew she was after Ikki as well as most girls. In the corner of my eyes I saw my friends stiffen and well, they did not hide their curiosity as she approached.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked sweetly. Mainly acknowledging Ikki.

"I'm here too you know, Mine," I said.

She faked surprise. "Oh, Kera! I'm sorry, but I did not notice. It's been a busy day. You're dating Ikki now? I thought you said you would never be interested in a guy like him," she said sweetly. I felt anger rise within.

"Well, I was going on rumors Mine. I'm giving him a chance to prove me wrong." My voice was cold and I saw her flinch. I surprised myself as well. "Actually, I find Ikki much more interesting than you could imagine," I then said sweetly and took his right hand that was resting on the table. I gave him a squeeze with my fake smile up towards Mine and he got the message.

"Mine, I would like some privacy with my date," he said almost a bit harsh. "If you cannot respect me dating when I come here, I will not stop by anymore except for work. Which in turn would make you lose many customers," he said and gestured to his fan club taking up most of the tables. "I do not believe Waka would be very happy about that, now would he?"

Mine seemed to freeze up, then she smiled and left. Saying she would return with our order shortly. Not that we had ordered anything.

"That was cold, even for you," I giggled. "You are so on my good side right now."

He smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service," he said with a small bow of his head.

"Now, you should seem unapproachable to other girls and ignore them. Since you already got a gf you know," I whispered. Our faces were close and I think it was a pretty convincing performance. "Make them feel inferior to you when I'm not around, if not, this will not work."

"And we will need some help from the inside," he pointed out.

"Of course!" I said a bit more loudly. Heads seeming to try getting closer to hear whatever we were talking about. "I will need Xaria and Ciarda at uni, maybe Shin and Toma too. Wait, does Kent work at the university?"

"Yes, but I do not think he would be interested to this matter."

"Too bad," I said and pouted. Leaning back on the chair.

"So what did you want?" Naiya's voice startled me. She was grinning at us and then added a wink. _Oh, good girl_ , I thought.

"You already know me," I answered. She nodded.

Ikki ended up with some green tea and I wrinkled my nose.

"You know it is tasteless," I said, giving my opinion.

"You just don't appreciate it," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

When we had finished our drinks we made our leave and he followed me home before we parted ways.

For the report I wrote: Met with Ikki at Meido no Hitsuji. He enjoyed a green tea while I drank coffee. When I came there he was not interested in the other girls but kept his attention on me through the date. Such a nice guy. He followed me home, but that was all.

It did not take long before Rika called me up and wondered what kind of report that was. I answered, an honest one. As the call ended I sat chuckling before deciding to start with dinner.

Two weeks passed and we usually met at Meido, and if Ikki had been working that day, we would just take a walk in the park. Not much to feed Rika with and I could tell it was pissing her off, but it was a report and she could not say against it. I was slowly getting to know him and I could tell he was a great guy behind his appearance. The crowds were still gathering around him, however, he was giving much more effort to chase them away. I think it shocked the minions quite well.

At the end of the first month Rika visited me. Raging. Wondering what I had done to Ikki to make him so distant. Girls were complaining to her about Ikki's lack of attention and the little they got from my reports. Some few had even left the club. I had an inner victory dance, but knew it was not the end.

The trio as Xaria and Ciarda had named them started to follow me around, and soon small accidents seemed to happen. Though they somehow usually failed. Ikki was observant and noticed when something was about to happen, don't ask me how. He rescued me more than once. One time he visited me at the uni and he got hurt because of them. I caught Rika yelling at the trio for hurting Ikki and being clueless. They in turn said that it was difficult to get to me.

I got Xaria and Ciarda to accompany me to the clubroom. We trashed it. Made some anonymous threats and set up some traps together with Shin and Toma. The next day was hilarious and I told Ikki all about it. I would say we were at a great friendship status. However, to further convince Rika and her minions now, he was showing more affection towards me in public. As well as sweet little kisses now and then and caring gestures. I swear I saw jealousy in Rika's eyes every time I saw her.

Past two months and Naiya was still working with Kent trying to find a way home. It was not going well. I was not wanting to return anymore. Plus, Xaria and Ciarda would stay. Why could we not stay? Of course, she was worrying about her mother and brother, but I assured her that they were able to take care of themselves. She had to accept that we were stuck here.

I found myself back on the park bench. Studying the card of the spade. "When did I truly fall for you?" I whispered to myself. Turning the card around some few times.

I saw it disappear out of my grip and I stared shocked at the person who held it between two fingers. Ikki studied it for a moment before looking at me.

"What is this?" he asked and I paled. I guess it was time to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 _Xaria's POV_

He was not happy with me. Neither with Kent who knew. And especially not with Kera. He stormed into Ciarda and I's apartment. Kera following after him with a worried expression.

"Why did none of you tell me?" he stormed. Turning to Kera again.

"It was not my secret to tell," I said and shrugged, even if he wasn't focused on me.

"You could have told me from the start," he said and held up the card representing the spade. Oh, damn. That was so not good.

"You would have thought me crazy! Just like now! At least when Naiya told Kent he took it much better. He's even trying to help her find a way back home again! I've changed my mind, I want to return as well." She was furious. She ripped out the card from his grip. "This," she said and held up the card. I felt Toma come up behind me and watch curiously at what was unfolding. "Means nothing," she said and ripped the card in two. "I thought you were better than this, but I was wrong. I can't believe I fell for you," she hissed. Then she threw the card pieces at him and left. Slamming the door behind her.

"Why did you not believe her?" Toma asked.

Ikki turned stiffly towards us. "You are telling me that you believe them?" Ikki asked, disbelief reflecting in his eyes.

Toma nodded. "You will not get anywhere not believing her."

"Like I said. I did not choose your path; it was not for me to tell. I chose Toma's path. The one representing the diamond. He is now holding onto my card."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ciarda said as she came out from her room, looking straight at the card on the ground. It was glowing.

"You might lose her, and if that is what you truly want, then leave. But if you want to keep her here, then you must go after her and accept her for who she really is," I said and picked up the glowing pieces. I handed them to him and he held them carefully.

He seemed to be thinking hard while looking down on his palms. Then he met my eyes. "I hope you got some tape laying around," he said.

"It's a good thing we do," Ciarda muttered and went through the kitchen drawers.

I met Toma's eyes. Worry filling me. Neither of us knew what a ruined card could mean for any of us.

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

I could not believe it. I was crying. Stupid tears were falling and trailing down my cheeks. It was a good thing Naiya was not at home. She was at work and I would have the apartment for myself for the time being. A tingling sensation went through me with each sob that racked through my body. I was shaking. I had never been truly hurt because of a guy before. This had to be a true sight indeed.

I blinked and looked down at my hands because of the increasing tingling. My next sob got stuck in my throat when I saw my hands. They were fading. Becoming transparent. I could see right through them!

A scream built itself up my throat but when my lips parted, nothing came out.

I heard the front door slam open and connect with the wall. Rushed steps made their way towards my room. However, I could not look away from my fading form and the pulling sensation that told me to let go.

"No, Kera!" I heard Ikki's voice. Filled with panic.

I briefly looked up and saw him with my card. It was glowing and it was taped together.

"What's happening to you?" he yelled and sat down in front of me. He tried to take my hands but they fell right through and onto the mattress. His worry reflected in my whole being and I felt the tears fall again. "No, I'm sorry! I believe you! Please don't leave," he pleaded.

"You don't really care," I whispered.

"It's not true, Kera. I do care about you. That's why I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you." His broken expression would forever haunt me. I was certain of that. However, I could not stop the pull from dragging me away.

I faded and soon my vision was clouded in white.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room similar to the one I came through. It was one card with a spade on and the other one was saying _home_.

Home. I was given a choice to go back.

 _But your home is with your friends, they are all staying. Well, maybe not Naiya, but she has started to like it there as well. Ikki. Ikki is your home. He was your choice, wasn't he?_ A stranger's voice said inside my head. The voice was right. My home was with my friends. And Ikki did care for me. I was the one too stubborn to accept him. Even if I had fallen for him. _And he said he wanted to be with me._

The _home_ card seemed to glow brighter and brighter. I took a step back and looked at the spade. In its stead was Ikki's face. His eyes filled with worry but also a hidden emotion. I leaned closer in to see.

 _How can you tell if it is love? You simply cannot. You can only trust your own feelings_ , the voice said again. Then I recognized it.

"Thank you, Orion," I said and went back to my friends.

The darkness did not last for long, and soon I found myself opening my eyes. I was laying on my bed. Staring up at the spade. I heard someone cry. It was faint, as if the person was trying to hide it and I felt my head turn. I stared at Ikki's shaking form and my expression softened.

"Ikki," I whispered.

His head lifted, slowly. Tear-filled eyes met mine and I smiled softly.

"Kera," he said, shocked.

"Hey," I mumbled. Feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You came back," he breathed and stood up.

I took his hand and he helped me sit up.

"It's not like I could leave you here like this," I said. Then I felt the card in my hand and stared at it. It was complete again, but with two spades on it.

I handed it to him. "I cannot take this," he breathed. "I do not deserve it," he added.

I frowned. "We are both representing the spade," I said. "I chose you."

His eyes lit up. "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered and closed the distance between us. Our lips met and in that moment, I knew I had chosen right.

* * *

 _Naiya's POV_

After Kera's discovery with the card I had finally found a way to go home. Often I would lay and think of ripping it, but at the same time, could I really leave and live alone without my best friends? Without my new friends? Ciarda, Xaria and Kera had almost forgotten about our old world, they preferred it here, neither of us could tell what would happen if we were to return. And also, Kent. He was such a caring person and I could not see myself without meeting him every day _at least_ once. He held a special place in my heart even if he was a little socially awkward, but that just made him adorable.

He was caring, I had seen that more than once. My feelings towards him were true, but I was scared.

"Naiya, we're closing off." Kent's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"Do not apologize," he said with a frown. "What were you thinking of?" he then wondered.

"Whether to go home or not. But I'm starting to see that I might belong here."

A small smile. Bingo! I grinned and his expression seemed to soften.

"Naiya, we have known each other for a while now, and you know I'm not very experienced with this, but would you like to go out with me?" he asked, a tiny blush upon his cheeks. I felt my eyes widen while a huge grin spread.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"I do not want to repeat myself so if-"

"Of course!" I yelled and threw myself at him. Caught him off guard and we fell back to the floor together. "Oops, sorry!" I said and blushed.

He smiled and shook his head. Then fixed his glasses. He helped me up and we ended up looking at each other. It was this I had been dreaming of, wasn't it? He was so charming in his own way and just wonderful as a person.

"Thank you," I said softly and kissed his cheek before turning to leave. With one last look behind me I felt confident to go.

I was looking through the mail before closing the box and locking it when it happened the same evening.

Rika's trio was surrounding me and they were not happy.

"Can I help you?" I asked carefully.

"You are part of this!" one accused and ripped the mail out of my grip while another took my purse and emptied its contents. The card with the club fell out. "What is this?" the same said.

"Ooh, looks like it's important to her, why else would she carry it around?" another said.

"Let's ruin it," the third said.

"No, please don't!" I yelled.

I could only watch in horror as several small pieces of the card fell to the ground and they ran upon hearing footsteps.

"Naiya!" I heard Kera yell.

"What happened?" Ikki asked looking around.

"Naiya, you're fading!" Kera said, voice filled with panic.

"They ruined it," I whispered and I saw myself fade until it went white.

The room was so alike the first I had seen. Two cards. One representing clubs and one home.

How often had I not dreamed of this? Wondered how it would be to go home and see my family again. Knowing I would be miserable.

 _Is it not time for your own happiness?_ I heard a voice say inside my head. It sounded like Orion!

"Orion!" I yelled and turned. It was no sign of him.

 _You must choose the path where your happiness lays ahead of you_ , he said.

"It is not a difficult choice then," I said followed by a sob. _I'm sorry, mom, brother, but I must follow my heart in this_. Then I went back to my home. To my happiness.

* * *

 _Kera's POV_

Days seemed to pass in a blur and before I knew it, Rika and her trio came to me. Furious. Neither of them knowing that Ikki was just around the corner.

"You got a problem Rika?" I asked innocently.

She slapped me, and I did so not see that coming. "How dare you!" she yelled. "Girls!"

The trio came at me, but I was ready. It did pass quite fast and they were laying unconscious at the ground, Rika even more furious.

"You do well to not mess with me," I hissed. "And your biggest mistake was when you tried to get rid of Naiya." I was furious and I could barely hold myself in check.

"Rika, what is this?" Ikki's voice made me smile and I saw her pale. I barely listened to her pathetic excuses and whining before he full out rejected her. And was that even a little threat? I giggled.

Rika stormed off.

"Let's see, three months," he said.

"And a day," I finished.

"Are you going to break up with me now?" he teased.

"Are you up to keeping your promise?" I asked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Then you won't be going anywhere."

"That's what I was hoping for."

* * *

 _Naiya's POV_

Coming back to my friends had been strange. Kent had found me outside his office, unconscious, and brought me in the next morning. I told him what had happened and showed him my card. Two clubs. I gave it to him. Telling him that he was the one holding my heart, and I was willing to wait, no matter how long I had to.

The coming process was to be entertaining. I was determined to help him and also asked Ikki for help, since he was a guy after all.

It had gone past three months when it concerned Kera and Ikki. Rika was out of the way and they could relax. Now all my friends and their boyfriends were determined to help Kent.

The thing was. He had to figure out a lot for himself. He could not do what either of them would, and seeing as Ikki was his closest friend he listened to his advice the most. However, I was also very insistent of getting my point through. Like telling him what I liked and did not, so it was easier to plan ahead.

He was truly adorable. And he always made me feel worthy. I could not ask for a better guy. He fit me as I did him. Even Shadow seemed to like him, which was a plus.

I had fallen for him. Hard. I dare say even love.

I was waiting for him outside his office. We were both off from work today and had decided to spend time together.

"There you are," he said and smiled. I grinned back and took hold of his arm.

"Here I am."

We started walking and silence was over us. Not that I ever minded. We could always talk, and I could always say whatever fell me in, and he would listen. But neither of us had the need to ever keep talking.

He was the first to break the silence. "I was thinking," he started. Gaining my full attention. "Kera and Ikki decided to stay in his apartment so we could have our date in yours." Silence and I waited patiently while he tried to find the right words, which was very cute. "I am going to cook a three course meal, but if you want to help as well…" he trailed off and I was grinning.

"I would love to help, you know that. I can't wait!" I said. My voice filled with excitement. I was nearly bouncing all the way home.

He stopped me and I looked at him with curious eyes. Was this it? His face seemed to come closer to mine and I felt myself melt. Then his lips pressed against mine and I pulled him closer to me. He was gentle and careful and I was eager, giving him confidence in return. Then when he pulled apart I could honestly say I was the happiest I had been in a long time. The future could only get better.

I had three best friends and we all lived close. I had a man I loved and we worked together. We never fought, strangely enough, and one day, I'm sure we would have a lovely family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This last chap is short. Just to give you a look of the future ;) Hope you liked it :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 _Author's POV_

Years passed for Ciarda, Xaria, Naiya and Kera. Ciarda and Xaria had ripped their cards to make a final choice as well after Naiya and Kent officially got together. Of course they could not keep living together forever so they moved in with their boyfriends.

Naiya was working part-time in an animal shop while working at Meido no Hitsuji. Married to Kent they lived happily. Shadow still their only child (even if she was a cat).

Kera was designing famous computer games. She was more taken with her family life. She was pregnant at last.

Ciarda was doing plays locally while being a famous singer. Her fame did not go to her head and it was not her priority. Her priority was Shin and her two year old daughter, Rose.

Xaria had opened her own store close to Meido. She sold clothes she designed herself and her unique style was very well known, however, she was more anonymous and preferred to be in the shadows. Living peacefully with Toma and their twins, a boy and a girl at four. Xaria in her daze had decided to call the girl Heart while the boy for Shin. Ciarda was after all her closest friend of them all. They all had a good laugh about it later.

The four cards were hanging on their walls. Unbreakable after their choices had been made.

Hearts. Shin and Ciarda.

Diamonds. Toma and Xaria.

Clubs. Kent and Naiya.

Spades. Ikki and Kera.

Hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades, all representing a path that had once been chosen.

* * *

 _Rose's POV (15 years old)_

I was looking through mother's things. We were moving into a bigger house a little out of town. I was not sure if I liked the idea. It meant I would be further away from Heart, my best friend. I came over a card that looked to be new. Curiously I took it out of the frame and stared at it. It was pretty plain, except for the two hearts.

 _Two hearts._ The story mom used to tell me. How a girl from another world got a choice. She chose the heart and she herself became a representative of the hearts. She found the heart prince and they lived happily ever after.

"Rose!" mother yelled.

"Ciarda, look," I heard father say. He was looking to my hand where I was holding the card.

"I'm sorry I took it out," I said quietly.

"It belongs to the story," she said and smiled.

"You're not mad?" I asked wide-eyed.

Both shook their heads.

"Keep it; you belong to the hearts Rose as well as your brother. One day you might find your prince as well," mother said and kissed my forehead.

I stared as they left me to my own thoughts when it went up for me. _Mother was from another world?!_

"Wait!" I yelled and ran after them. I needed some answers.

I must admit that I had no idea that I would meet my prince sooner than I thought possible.


End file.
